In conventional computing environments, video processing is often carried out by graphics processors. To enhance such video processing, the processing is often distributed among a plurality of different graphics processors. However, such distributed processing environments have generally exhibited various limitations. For example, conventional distributed processing environments have generally been incapable of synchronizing operations. As a further example, after a first graphics processor processes data and writes to memory, a second graphics processor may thereafter retrieve such data from memory for further processing. Unfortunately, the second processor may retrieve the data before the first graphics processor has completed the processing and writing. This may result in tearing and/or other visual defects, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.